Finding the Light
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yuki has a nightmare. Touya/Yuki.


**Disclaimer: Yes, we all know I don't own CCS...**

**Thought I'd try my hand at another YukixTouya piece, this time with more fluff and more Shounen-ai added in.... man I love this couple... written especially for anyone who's still looking for their light.  
Pleeeeeease review this one – so far my last YxT piece has gotton no reviews at all sniffle Ok enough of this onto the story...  
  
**

In a dimly lit room, two boys lay sleeping; one in the bed next to the window, one on a small mattress next to the bed. The boy in the bed was dark-haired, and lay in peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. But the boy on the mattress was pale, the moonlight playing softly on his face to make it seem even paler, and he tossed and turned restlessly, sheets in a tangle around his slim frame. He was dreaming.

---------------------------------------

_It was dark, so dark. I couldn't see anything, nothing at all. I was lost. Then I heard the voice. It mocked me, taunted me, tormented me. It seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere. It was cold, cruel, and said things that were not true, about me, about Touya. I protested, struggling against the darkness, but it wouldn't let me go, no matter how hard I fought. Then it left, left me alone in the dark, and I was shivering and shaking but I still couldn't get out. I was alone, so completely alone. Then came the other voice. It was a warm voice, and I could feel it strength, strong enough maybe to find me, to take me back, out of the darkness and the cold. _

"_Yuki?" said the voice. And suddenly I was out._

---------------------------------------

"Yuki?"

"Hn... Touya?"

"You alright? You were shivering, and moaning in your sleep."

"..."

"Yuki."

"Gomen, Touya, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Did you have a nightmare."

Yuki didn't answer, embarrassed at waking his friend, but couldn't help but give an involuntary shudder as he remembered just what his dream had been about.

"Yuki? Want to tell me about it?"

"I... was lost."

"Lost?"

"Hai... in the darkness. It was so cold, and I was so scared, and he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Who wouldn't?"

"I don't know who he was, but he said... he..." Yuki trailed off, unable to continue, and began shivering again. Touya's gaze sharpened; Yuki didn't often get frightened at all, and he hated seeing Yuki so distraught.

"Yuki. Here."

Yuki felt a comforting softeness enveloping him, and he gratefully pulled the blanket closely about him and leaned against Touya, who had silently left the bed to sit beside him.

"Will you tell me what he said?"

Yuki took a breath.

"He said... he laughed at me, and said nobody would come to get me no matter how much I called out, because nobody cared. He said, 'Touya doesn't care for you, he will never come to get you – you are not worth it. He will leave you here, alone in the darkness, and will never find you again.' And then he left, and I _was_ alone Touya! I was alone in the dark, and I couldn't get out!"

Touya moved around to sit behind Yuki, and put his arms around the slender frame.

"You know I would never leave you, Yuki. No matter how dark it seems, no matter what anyone says, I will always be there for you. I'll never let you go. I swear it."

Yuki's eyes widened at what Touya was saying. He knew that Touya rarely revealed what he was feeling, and never said something he did not mean. So Yuki did something he had done only in his wildest dreams. He relaxed against Touya's touch, letting it soothe him and chase away all his fears of being alone.

"Touya..."

"Yuki?"

"Arigatou."

"Any time, Yuki."

Yuki let himself relax completely, and in a matter of seconds was asleep, secure in Touya's arms.

---------------------------------------

"_Back gain, Tsukishiro Yukito?"  
The voice – it was the voice again. Yuki looked around. Yes, he was back again, back in the darkness. Already he could feel the cold crawling back around him, claiming him, refusing to let him go. It was so dark, he couldn't see anything... but suddenly there was a glow, faint at first, but growing ever more brightly with each passing second. Yuki raised his hand – he could see his hand! It grew brighter... brighter still... Yuki looked down, and saw that the glow seemed to come from his very heart... and finally, with a shriek, the voice left Yuki. But not alone, never alone. He couldn't see Touya, but then, he didn't need to see him to know he was there – Yuki could feel Touya all around him, the presence strong enough to overcome the darkness. Light. And as he though this, Yuki found that he had said it out loud, and the darkness had vanished completely. He was safe, and he knew he would never be alone again. He let out a sigh, as the dream ended and left him sleeping peacefully as a child. Yuki had found his light._


End file.
